Gas turbine engines may typically include a fan, a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine, with an annular flow path extending axially through each. Initially, the fan, which is powered by the turbine, draws ambient air into the engine. Part of the air flows through the compressor where it is compressed or pressurized. The combustor then mixes and ignites the compressed air with fuel, generating hot combustion gases. These hot combustion gases are then directed from the combustor to the turbine where power is extracted from the hot gases by causing blades of the turbine to rotate. This flow path may be referred to as a core flow path. The other part of the airflow from the fan, which may be referred to as a bypass flow path, is used to generate forward thrust.
Gas turbine engines operate at extremely high temperatures. These temperatures may exceed the temperature limits of some of the materials of the engine components. Therefore, cooling air may be supplied to the engine components in order to cool the hot components. For example, cooling air may be extracted from the compressor section and directed to certain components of the turbine section.
Furthermore, in some cases, the cooling air extracted from the compressor section may have to be further cooled by fan air from the bypass flow path before being delivered to the turbine components. This air may be referred to as cooled cooling air (CCA). CCA may be supplied continuously throughout engine operation. However, there may be situations when CCA is not required, which results in pressure loss for a specific thrust requirement, thereby reducing fuel burn.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a system and method that adequately provides CCA to turbine components while minimizing pressure loss.